Gene Roddenberry
Nombre Completo: *Eugene Wesley Roddenberry Biografía: Nacido en El Paso, Texas (Estados Unidos), el 19 de Agosto de 1921, pasó sus años infantiles en Los Angeles, lugar donde germinaría su amor a la Ciencia Ficción a partir del día en que cayó en sus manos un ejemplar de la legendaria revista "Astounding Stories", una de las sagradas escrituras del género en los Estados Unidos junto con la "Amazing Stories". Hasta bien avanzada su adolescencia, Roddenberry tendría como primera vocación clara la abogacía, centrando sus aspiraciones académicas en ingresar en la Facultad de Derecho de Los Angeles. Finalmente, la carrera que comenzó fue la de Ingeniería, estudios que jamás llegaría a concluir al decidir alistarse como piloto aéreo para combatir en la Segunda Guerra Mundial a bordo de un B-17. Paralelamente a su estancia en el Pacífico durante el gran conflicto, Roddenberry empieza a publicar sus primeros relatos en revistas de aviación, así como alguna que otra poesía en diversas publicaciones nacionales. Una vez finalizada la contienda, el aún bisoño escritor trabaja durante una temporada para la compañía de aviación Pan American, hasta que, cansado de la rutina de los vuelos comerciales decide ingresar en el cuerpo de Policía de Los Angeles, tras estar a punto de dedicarse al periodismo. Lo cierto es que, en medio de esa "rutina" aérea, Roddenberry tendría ocasión de salvar a un puñado de pasajeros de un dramático accidente de aviación, heroicidad por la que cual obtendría una medalla al valor. Una vez de regreso a su ciudad natal, Roddenberry permanecerá durante seis años como agente en diversos departamentos de policía, acumulando valiosas experiencias de primera mano sobre el mundo del delito que, poco a poco, le servirán para ir dando forma a diversos relatos de género negro, escritos en sus ratos libres. Por fin, empeñado en ganarse la vida con su imaginación e incipiente capacidad literaria, probará suerte enviando numerosos guiones a varias cadenas de televisión, el primero de los cuales en ser aceptado sería uno utilizado para la por entonces famosa serie de detectives "Dragnet". Más tarde irían llegando otros episodios para series como "Naked City", "Four Star Theater", o "Target: The Corruptors", entre otras. Toda esa experiencia como escritor free-lance acabó sirviéndole para obtener un puesto fijo como jefe de guionistas de la serie "Have Gun With Travel", labor que le proporcionó una estabilidad económica ideal para pergueñar con tranquilidad proyectos algo más personales. Sus primeras ideas en ese sentido irían materializándose en varios pilotos, como el drama judicial "333 Montgomery Street", el thriller "Police Story" (ambos protagonizados por DeForest Kelley, el western "The Lost Hunt of April Savage" o, sobre todo, el drama militar "The Lieutenant", programa que serviría par que Gene tomara contacto con Leonard Nimoy, Nichelle Nichols y el futuro productor de "Star Trek", Edward Milkis. Sin embargo, dentro de todo este paquete de proyectos destacaba sin duda como el más extraño (casi extravagante para la época) uno de genero futurista llamado "Star Trek". Este proyecto lo tenía en mente desde un tiempo atrás, y básicamente consistía en trasladar a un entorno galáctico las oceánicas peripecias de uno de sus héroes de acción favoritos, el Capitán Horatio Hornblower, creado por la pluma del escritor británico Cecil Scott Forester. Tras diversas reescrituras y cambios de enfoque, esta premisa acabaría cerrando en 1964 en el primer piloto rodado para "Star Trek", titulado "The Cage". Tras ver este piloto, los ejecutivos de la NBC rechazarían de plano la serie alegando, además de un exceso de gastos (costó u$s 650.000), que se trataba de un producto "demasiado cerebral" para el gusto del teleespectador medio. Este tropiezo inicial muy bien podría haber significado la muerte para aquella idea, sin embargo Roddenberry seguía depositando tanta fe en la validez del proyecto que terminaría por convencer a la cadena para rodar un segundo episodio piloto, esta vez con William Shatner ocupando el lugar de Jeffrey Hunter y con la promesa explícita de incluir más acción, un ritmo menos moroso y algo menos de trascendentalismo. Este segunto intento titulado "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ya lograría convencer a la NBC de la conveniencia de rodar una serie a partir de dicho telefilm, comenzando pronto a rodarse los 29 episodios correspondientes a la primera temporada entre 1966 y 1967. Tras dos años de emisión con índices de audiencia rayando en lo catastrófico, la NBC decidió su inmediata cancelación. Sin embargo, el incipiendo pero furibundo movimiento de fanáticos, materializado en un bombardeo epistolar y en manifestaciones públicas frente a las oficinas de la cadena, convencieron a los directivos de conceder un año más de plazo para remontar el vuelo en los índices de rating. Por desgracia, al término de esa tercera temporada y tras observar la casi nula mejora en los guarismos, la NBC optó por dar punto final a la misma, dejando a Roddenberry en un estado de obvia frustración. Aún así, el año 1969 no fue tan negativo para él, al contraer matrimonio en Tokio con Majel Barrett, quien se convertiría en la segunda esposa del escritor, tras la madre de sus dos primeros hijos Eileen Rexroat. A lo largo de los 70 Roddenberry volvería a probar fortuna con la Ciencia Ficción televisiva con una serie titulada "Genesis II" que no pasaría del estado de piloto. Tras este y otros fracasos semejantes ("The Questor Tapes", "Spectre") Gene se retiraría por completo del negocio limitándose, durante unos cuantos años, a obtener dinero dando conferencias en los numerosísimos actos celebrados periódicamente y en los más diversos sitios alrededor de "Star Trek". Por fin, en 1978 surge la posibilidad de llevar la franquicia a la pantalla grande. motivando el lógico entusiasmo por parte del escritor, quien así veía materializado una de sus mayores ilusiones: tomarse revancha de sus fracasos televisivos. "Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" en realidad comenzó siendo un serio intento de revivir la serie con el título de "Star Trek: Phase II". Sin embargo, este proyecto no pasaría de su estado embrionario, saltando pronto al terreno cinematográfico y convirtiéndose en una superproducción que recuperaba a todo el elenco original y que desató en todo el mundo una fiebre "Trek" de similares características a las norteamericanas. No obstante, tanto los fans más acérrimos de la serie como el mismo Roddenberry percibieron que, pese a los aceptables resultados cinematográficos, algo en la película no acababa de corresponder con el espíritu de los episodios televisivos. Quizás el escaso control de Gene sobre el producto acabado quien, una y otra vez, insistió en reducir el protagonismo de los efectos especiales y aumentar al mismo tiempo las relaciones entre los personajes de la tripulación como los puntos de humor tan queridos de la serie original. Aún así este largometraje resultó un notable éxito de taquilla en todo el mundo, atrayendo no solo a los nostálgicos de la serie sino también a millones de espectadores repentinamente interesados en el cine de ambiente espacial tras el furor del film "Star Wars", lo que provocó la secuela de películas que ahora constituye la más larga de la historia cinematográfica. Sin embargo, a medida que se sucedían las películas, Roddenberry se involucraba cada vez menos en la producción de las mismas, para terminar desempeñando a la larga un tan prudente como marginal cargo de "consejero". Pero la historia, casi 10 años después de la primera película distaba de haber terminado, cuando Gene pudo llevar a cabo la tarea de insuflar vida a un nuevo proyecto de ficción con el sello "Trek" para la Paramount Television, garantizando el mantenimiento de su orientación básica aunque, eso sí, renovando por completo el reparto con la excusa de situar los acontecimientos 100 años en el futuro de la Serie Original... había nacido "Star Trek: The Next Generation", serie que tras unos comienzos vacilantes llegaría a pulverizar todas las cifras de su predecesora, erigiéndose finalmente en la serie de Ciencia Ficción más exitosa en la historia de la televisión. Por su parte en 1985 Roddenberry obtuvo uno de los mayores honores posibles para una personalidad del entretenimiento estadounidense, nada menos que una estrella con su nombre en el célebre Hollywood Walk of Fame, siendo además el primer guionista que lograba tal distinción. El 24 de Octubre de 1991, luego de estar enfermo sus últimos años, Gene Roddenberry muere de un ataque cardíaco en Santa Mónica, California, sin llegar a ver como su sucesor en la franquicia, Rick Berman, termina de dar los toques finales a su tercera encarnación: "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". Este fue el final de una persona que vio cumplir su sueño: entretener a millones de espectadores mostrando las posibilidades de un futuro mejor en el que, superadas sus desaveniencias a nivel planetario, la humanidad ha logrado surcar de forma pacífica los confines del cosmos en busca de... la última frontera. © Antonio Trashorras - La Biblia Trekkie . Biblioteca Dr. Vértigo - Ed. Glenat S.L. - Año 1995 Notas: *Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial tenía un amigo llamado Kim Noonien Singh; al desaparecer luego de la contienda, Gene usó su nombre en algunos personajes de la franquicia (Khan Noonien Singh en "The Wrath of Khan" y Noonien Soong en "The Next Generation") con la esperanza que su amigo lo contactara. *Sus cenizas fueron lanzadas al espacio con un cohete desde la Base Vandenberg de la Fuerza Aerea Americana *Cuando empezó a escribir guiones para series policiales usaba el seudónimo "Robert Wesley"; este nombre fue utilizado luego para un personaje del episodio de TOS "The Ultimate Computer" *Un edificio en los Estudios Paramount tiene su nombre. Apariciones en ST: *TOS - "Charlie X" (008)(1966) - Voz del Chef del Enterprise Historias, Guiones y/o Adaptaciones en ST: *TOS - "The Cage" (000)(1964) *TOS - "Mudd's Women" (004)(1966) *TOS - "Charlie X" (008)(1966) *TOS - "The Menagerie" (016)(1966) *TOS - "The Return of the Archons" (022)(1967) *TOS - "Bread and Circuses" (043)(1968) *TOS - "A Private Little War" (045)(1968) *TOS - "The Omega Glory" (054)(1968) *TOS - "Assignment: Earth" (055)(1968) *TOS - "The Savage Curtain" (077)(1969) *TOS - "Turnabout Intruder" (079)(1969) *Film "Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Historia (no acreditado) *TNG - "Encounter at Farpoint" (101/102)(1987) - Historia / Guión *TNG - "Hide and Q" (111)(1987) - Guión *TNG - "Datalore" (114)(1988) - Guión Otros Trabajos de ST: *Serie "Star Trek" (1966-1969) - Creador / Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Star Trek: The Animated Serie" (1973) - Consultor Ejecutivo *Film "Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Productor Ejecutivo *Film "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" (1982) - Consultor Ejecutivo *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" - (1984) Consultor Ejecutivo *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Consultor Ejecutivo *Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987/1991) - Creador / Productor Ejecutivo *Film "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (1989) - Consultor Ejecutivo Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "The Lieutenant" (1963) - Productor *Serie "Genesis II" (1973) - Productor *Serie "The Questor Tapes" (1974) - Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Planet Earth" (1974) - Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Spectre" (1977) - Productor Ejecutivo *Serie "Earth, Final Conflict" (1997) - Creador (póstumo) - Guión ep. "Decision" *Serie "Andrómeda" (2000) - Creador (póstumo) Categoría: Actores Categoría: Escritores Categoría: Personal de Producción